This invention is in the field of kitchen or home accessories and is more specifically directed to a drawer organizer positionable in a drawer for permitting the organization and retention of spice containers or the like in an orderly manner therein.
Numerous devices have been proposed in the past for permitting the orderly positioning of small containers or items, such as spice containers, spools or the like, in a drawer or cabinet for maintaining such items in a desired known location to permit ease of selection and use of individual items while also presenting an attractive and pleasing appearance. Unfortunately, the prior known devices, such as exemplied in U.S. Pat Nos. 2,263,255; 2;303,098; 1,917,005; 2,789,700; 3,000,510; 3,236,371; 3,300,055; 3,499,540; 3,661,271; 3,703,326; 3,708,709; 3,834,778; 3,838,266; 2,234,032; 2,283,890 and 1,951,695 have suffered from a number of disadvantages. For example, many of the prior known devices have been overly complicated and consequently expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble. Others have been bulky and/or of relatively fragile construction and consequently difficult to mail so as to preclude their sale by mail order or similar merchandising approaches.
Yet another problem frequently found in the prior known devices in this field is that they are of fixed dimensions and are incapable of usage in areas having reduced space restrictions.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved organizer of particular use in a drawer, such as a spice drawer.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved organizer which is economical to construct, easy to assemble and can be mailed or shipped with a minimum of difficulty or danger of damage.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved organizer which has the capability of being dimensioned to fit in drawers of various sizes.